


Blow Your Mind

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a dirty smutty fic about a good ending to a busy day on the Hobbit set</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> As always I own nothing and this is just my imagination running wild!
> 
> A shout out to ReyhannaShan for providing the title!
> 
> This is pure smut, so if that is not your thing, kindly move along!

It had all started at lunch time, in the cafeteria tent and they are not sure who really started it, but probably Lee. They had a break from rehearsing and had cramped down at the table to eat some lunch with the rest of the dwarves. It was actually just the dwarves and then one tall elven king. He had joined them ever since he had started seeing the dwarf king in private, a little while ago and nobody thought too much about it on set, they were all happy for them and could see the love blossoming. The lovesick puppy eyes the dwarf king would shoot at the mighty elf king was something to behold.

So they had sat at lunch, next to each other, thigh against thigh, so they could all fit around the table. Lee had reached under the table and found Richard's hand, lacing their fingers together under the plastic tablecloth. He looked into the bright blue eyes of his boyfriend and gave him a smile, which was eagerly returned. The rest of the table pretended they didn't see any of the eye fucking that became more and more evident. 

Lee rubbed his hand over the top of Richard's hand, over the knuckles and feeling the hair under his fingertips. He loved to see Richard's actually hands and his sexy, hairy forearms, they were usually covered by the silicone ones, to give Thorin muscular forearms and short, stubby fingers. Richard's real ones were long and he really had beautiful hands. Lee had become more and more obsessed with them and what they feel like, wrapped around his cock. Fuck, this was turning him on. Sex with Richard was beyond hot and he loved to see, feel and hear Richard come.

Richard felt the same way, the sex was the mind blowing kind that would leave them both breathless and boneless, panting on the sheets, against the wall or wherever they would be. Richard had always been sort of old fashioned, but he felt more and more adventurous with Lee, wanting to experiment with that hot as fuck boyfriend of his. How the hell did he get that lucky?

Richard is jolted out of his thoughts when he feels Lee's hand slip from his own and then place his large palm on his thigh, gently rubbing him through Thorin's thick trousers. He tenses up and shoots Lee a side look, lifting his eyebrow slightly. Lee just smirks and moves further up, Richard shifts in the plastic chair and then about jumps out when Lee moves his hand up, easing closer to his crotch. Fucking shit, he better not.......ohh god.......please don't and Richard about chokes on his sandwich as Lee finds his cock and gently traces it with his long fingers. Blood ruses south at an alarming rate and Graham dunks Richard's back as he coughs and hacks "geesh, Rich.....slow down chewing, man.......we don't want to give you mouth to mouth".

Lee smirks at Richard and then lets go for a minute, allowing him to recover, but just for a moment and he is back at it again. Richard is fast approaching a full blown erection and his cock is straining in his pants and he is trying not to let out a moan of pleasure as Lee rubs him some more. He chokes back a groan when Lee's fingers find the tip of his cock and draws tight circles over it, all while carrying on a conversation with the rest of the table and eating his food. That bastard is good a multi tasking.

Richard is drawing deep for all his acting skills, while easing slightly forward in the chair, seeking more friction from Lee's hand. It is totally out of character for him to let anyone do something this risque in public, but fuck it feels good. Lee rubs him harder and then grabs his shaft, creating more sensations and Richard is so tempted to thrust his hips and let out a sob of pleasure. He brings his own hand up to his mouth and casually covers his mouth with it, wanting to bite his knuckles or something. The familiar tension is building in Richard's entire body and he tries desperately to communicate to Lee that he is fast approaching the point of no return.

Lee senses the tension and where exactly Richard is headed, finally taking pity on him, slowing down his movements and easing up, now just softly caressing him, making him feel good, but not enough to bring him over the edge.

Richard is not sure if he should laugh or cry in relief or utter frustration. Fuck he is so hard and his balls feel like they are about to explode. He takes a swig of water, swallowing and sending Lee a mixed look and breathes a bit easier.

Graham looks at him "hey, are you alright, man? You don't look so good".

Richard croaks "yeah, I'm fine......just trying to stay in character" and he feels the blush creeping up his cheeks, feeling a deep sense of gratitude for hair and makeup.

Aidan pipes up, wiggling his eye brows "well, maybe if you guys would stop acting like rabbits.....".

Lee grins, but Richard shoots Aidan a murderous look that gets him to shut up right away. The rest of lunch is quickly consumed, in more or less silence.

They break up, heading back to the job at hand and Richard and Lee lingers behind a bit as the others leave. Richard looks at Lee "bloody hell, are you trying to kill or embarrass me?".

"No, but I really want you, Rich.....I can't fucking think about anything else than you naked and what we could do" and Lee gives him a look with pleading eyes.

Richard swallows hard and his voice sounds hoarse "me neither, Lee....".

Lee reaches up with his hand, aware they are in public, but cups Richard's chin and then smirks, leaning close to his ear "I can't wait to wrap my mouth around your dick and feel, hear and taste you come in my mouth" and he gets up, giving Richard one last look and winks "see you at 5 by your car".

Richard sits there for a few moments more, stunned and then swallows hard, feeling the burning arousal returning to the pit of his stomach. Fuck, how is he suppose to concentrate for the rest of the day with that image burned in his mind. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of it and then gets up, trotting back to set, thinking of granny panties, ice storms and penguins instead of Lee on his knees, sucking his cock.

 

Later that day:

Lee is already waiting by Richard's car in the parking lot, his tall frame leaned against the vehicle and he is casually scrolling his phone and texting his sister, giving her the latest about the dashing British boyfriend he has met out here. He hears fast footsteps and looks up, a smile spreading on his face as he sees Richard running up, just wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants, fresh out of the shower in his trailer.

Richard stops in front of him and they lock eyes, something snapping inside Richard and he forgets to give a fuck they are in a public parking lot. He yanks Lee in for a kiss, first starting out slow, but soon they are grabbing at each other and their tongues fighting for the upper hand. They finally break for air and Lee grins "hey.....someone is happy to see me".

"Yeah, but can we fucking hurry home now?" and Richard gets to the other side of the car in a rush and gets in.

Lee laughs and gets in on his side, turning to Richard "sure.....but care to tell me why we are in such a hurry?".

Richard sighs and blushes slightly "I have been so fucking horny since you about gave me a hand job at lunch, being semi hard half the day is not pleasant let me tell you" and he gives Lee a begging look "I need some release......".

Lee smirks and leans over to kiss Richard hard and places his hand on his thigh again, murmuring into his mouth "you tell me how, and I'll be happy to help you with that, baby".

He nods and turns the car on, stepping on the gas and zooming out of the parking lot, barely missing Dean and Aidan, coming around the corner. Lee waves to them with an apologetic look and Richard mutters "sorry" and white knuckles the steering wheel, setting a scary pace for his apartment.

Lee giggles, his hand still resting on Richard's thigh "slow down.....we'll be home soon enough......it is not worth to get a ticket".

"Easy for you to say, you are not the one that is about to die of blue balls".

"No, because I was smart and jacked off in the shower this morning, while thinking about fucking you senseless".

Richard's eyes dart to Lee and he swallows hard "bloody hell, please don't say anything else, Lee...please".

"Like what?" and he leans his head to Richard's ear "like how I thought how fucking tight your ass feels, how you moan when I brush over your prostate with my swollen head, again and again".

Richard's breathing is picking up and he grips the wheel tighter "shit, Lee.....shut up".

"How you grunt and come with a shout, spurting all over the sheets as I shoot my load deep inside of you" and Lee licks Richard's ear and he moves his hand up to his crotch, finding his cock tenting the sweat pants and he rubs over the fabric, earning a deep growl from Richard.

They swing into the apartments, it is actually more like a townhome, sitting with a nice view of the beach from the deck. Richard shuts off the car and lunges at Lee, grabbing his head in a demanding kiss and hisses into his mouth "what the fuck are you trying to do to me? Shit Lee..........ohhhh more" and he pushes into Lee's hand as he grabs Richard's erection through the sweat pants. They make out passionately and it is Lee's turn to moan when Richard's hand makes it's way to his bulge, threatening to burst out of his jeans.

Air finally becomes a necessity and they look at each other, both panting and Lee's hair is a bit messy from Richard tugging at it. Nothing needs to be said, they both bolt out of the car and Richard has the door open in record time and they make it inside and the door shut. They are on each other again, hands grabbing, hips thrusting against each other and wet, loud kissing noises are the only sounds being heard right then. 

Lee has a firm hold on Richard's ass and they continue to kiss as they make their way from the entry into the kitchen, managing to shed their shirts along the way. The first time their chests meet is almost too much, the sensation when their nipples and chest hair collide only spurs on their arousal. Richard gets pushed up against the kitchen counter and Lee holds onto his hips to grind the front of his jeans against Richard's erection. The friction is good, but not nearly enough.

Richard throws his head back and pushes forward "fuck Lee.....need more......please".

Lee licks Richard's ear again and then kisses him deeply, their saliva mixing together as their tongues wrap around each other in passion and then he kisses over Richard's beard and down his throat, finding his pulse point and sucking. Richard moans again and Lee feels his cock twitch against him and Richard tugs at Lee's hair. 

Their eyes meet for a second, both dark with lust, want and need. Lee continues to kiss over Richard's shoulder and then over his chest, licking his nipples to peaks and enjoying the feel of Richard jerking as he stimulates him that way. Lee looks at Richard for a second "so fucking hot" and kisses his way down, over his torso and stomach, feeling his ab muscles flex. He darts his tongue in Richard's belly button and then licks the trail of hair under it, down to the top of his sweat pants. 

"Let me help you out of these" and Lee shimmers down Richard's sweats, humming in appreciation when he realizes Richard went commando yet again. Lee carefully eases Richard's rock hard cock out of it's confinement. Richard sighs in relief when his erection is let free and Lee feels himself getting even harder when he can finally look at all of Richard. He is big, thick and beautiful. His cock stands proud and he looks painfully hard and his balls swollen and ready to burst. Lee practically purrs and his eyes fall on the pearly fluid appearing at the slit of the very red and swollen head. He moves his mouth closer, kissing Richard's pubic hair and inhaling the musky scent of his arousal. He smells so arousing and masculine.

Richard is trying to look down to see what Lee is doing, but that goes out the window when he feels Lee's tongue, just the very tip of it, licking the slit, lapping up the precum. Richard groans and it turns into a loud sob as Lee expertly uses his tongue to pushed Richard's foreskin all the way back, exposing his very sensitive head "ohhhh god, Lee.....fucking shit......" and he grabs Lee's hair as Lee gently kisses the head, testing how much Richard can take. Lee pulls back a little, looking at all of Richard's cock, the veins running along the underside and the almost purple head. He rubs Richard's thighs and then brings a hand around to spread his legs a little so he can cup his sack in the palm of his hand, feeling the weight of it and he touches all over the slightly wrinkled skin and rolls each ball between his fingers.

Lee licks Richard's balls and then a wide path from the base to the very tip of his very hard erection, feeling the veins pulse under his tongue and he opens his mouth, gripping Richard's ass when he takes him all in his mouth, swallowing him down and swirling his tongue around his head and around the shaft. Richard was not anticipating that move, which sends him into a stream of profanities from pleasure "fuck.......shit.....Lee......ohh fuck....more.....ughhh" and he arches his spine as his body is being bombarded with all different sensations Lee is creating around his cock. He has had blow jobs before, but nothing like this. 

Richard forces himself to look down at Lee and he goes even harder as he sees his own cock sliding in and out of that delicious, warm, wet mouth and then Lee hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, bobbing his head. Another moan tears from Richard's mouth "LEEE.....oh god.......feels so fucking good........" and the familiar tingle and tension is forming in his entire body. He wants it to last longer, but after all the built up throughout the day and Lee's talented oral skills, Richard realizes this will sadly end soon.

"Fuck Lee.....close....I'm gonna cum....ughh" and he tugs at Lee's hair to warn him, but Lee can tell too. He feels the tension in Richard's body as he moves his mouth faster and faster and Richard's balls tighten in his hand as he prepares for orgasm and then Richard is there. His body jerks, his cock goes even harder and then he arches his spine, coming with a deep growl of pleasure "ohhhh fuck yeah.........ohhhhh". Lee closes his mouth, creating a delicious tight fit and still cradles his sack, but moves his thumb to the base of Richard's cock, feeling him pulse violently as he shoots his load in long spurts, over and over. Lee swallows it all down and keeps up the pressure until Richard finally sags against the counter, totally spend.

Lee gently pulls away from him, stroking Richard's thigh soothingly and he feels Richard's strong hand on his shoulder, pulling him up and they lock eyes. Richard's are still glassy from post orgasmic bliss, but he reaches out and wipes the trickle of white semen from the corner of Lee's mouth with his thumb. Lee looks in awe as Richard sticks the thumb in his own mouth, licking off the remnants of his release and their mouths crash together in another deep and hungry kiss, sharing the taste. Fuck it turns Lee on, very few of his boyfriends have been into that.

When they finally break for air, Richard holds Lee tight, letting out a breath "bloody hell.....thank you........" and he laughs.

Lee kisses Richard again "your welcome, hope you feel better".

"I do, but I don't think you do" and he moves his hand to Lee's ass, pulling him closer, feeling his straining bulge. Richard massages Lee through his jeans and then takes his hand in his, leading him to the bedroom, kicking his own sweats off along the way. They meet in another kiss at the end of the bed. They are a mess of tangled limbs and somehow manages to get into the bed. Richard pushes Lee down and straddles his thighs, leaning down to kiss Lee, running his palms over Lee's broad chest and then he sucks on Lee's nipples. Lee bucks his hips and withers under Richard, he has found one of Lee's most sensitive area "ohhh yea, Rich.......fuck yes....".

"You like that, huh? Then how about this?" and Richard leans over him, licking his chest and over his abs while unbuttoning Lee's jeans and pulling them down. Lee's cock practically bursts out as Richard pulls the zipper down, curving against his belly and precum leaks down his shaft. Richard eyes his price and licks his lips, which is not lost on Lee, who almost begs "Rich...please, your hands......need your hands......".

Richard arches an eyebrow "you don't want me to blow you?".

Lee shakes his head and lifts his hips as Richard yanks his jeans all the way off and then quickly settles back on Lee's thighs. Lee's voice is raspy and deep with desire and lust "no, I want to feel your fucking hands......I love how they feel wrapped around my cock".

Richard runs his hands over Lee's stomach and then through his pubic hair and then leans down, licking Lee's entire length, swirling his tongue around his head before popping off. He looks at Lee, all sprawled out under him, his head thrown back and his long, hard cock waiting and ready for release "I can do that....want some lube?" and he finally wraps his fingers around Lee's shaft, making Lee groan in pleasure "ohhh yeah, just like that.......fuck...Rich" and more precum leaks, which Richard quickly spread with his fingers, creating a slicker feel.

He slowly starts to pump, watching Lee's movements closely and listening to his breathing pattern, to see what Lee responds most to. He spits in his hand and then wraps that hand around Lee's cock too, moving slightly faster. Lee was watching Richard's every move, but when Richard's second hand encases him, his eyes roll back in his head and he grabs the sheets, throwing his head back and moans "fuck Rich.....so good.....oh god" and he whimpers when Richard slides his thumb over the head of Lee's cock and presses gently on the underside, right under the head.

Lee responds with a long string of swear words when Richard picks up the pace and twists his hand as he rubs the head of Lee's cock. Richard was going to get some lube, but Lee is leaking more precum and it is enough to bring the right friction. He reaches down to gently squeeze Lee's sack and feels his balls tightening and Lee's chest is heaving, a groan rumbling from his chest "so close.....fuck, Rich it is good.......".

Richard feels bolder than he has ever felt and stares at Lee, on the brink of orgasm and talks to him in his low, growly voice "bloody hell, Lee.....I wish you could see how fucking hot you are right now......all hard and ready to bursts......you fucking turn me on, baby........can you come for me?".

He speeds up his hand movements and Richard can see and feel the chain reaction in Lee's body. Lee arches off the bed, his balls tightens and then the violent, but oh so pleasurable contractions ripples through his cock, sending his hot seed out in spurt after spurt, all over his own abs and Richard's hand. Lee lets out a deep moan "Rich!" as he comes and his eyes fly open when he hears Richard groan. 

Richard has eased off Lee's thighs a bit, one hand still bringing Lee as much pleasure as possible, but his other hand is wrapped around his own cock, stroking himself with desperation. Lee moans at the sight and then encourages him as his own spasms subsides "Rich........so fucking hot, babe....come for me.......give it to me" and Richard throws his head back and shoots his load with a growl "ohhh shit.....ohhhh". It lands on Lee's stomach, mixing with Lee's release. 

Lee moans when Richard climaxes "ohhh fuck yeah, that's it......." and Richard sags back on Lee's thighs, completely out of breath, muttering "bloody hell". He can't recall the last time he was able to come like that twice. Lee smirks and then bites back another groan when Richard brings his cum covered hand to his own lips, licking it clean. It is Lee's turn to mumble "fucking shit......". He yanks Richard down on top of him, not giving a damn about the mess on his stomach and they meet in a deep, passionate kiss. 

They both let out breaths and hold each other tight, murmuring sweet nothings into each others ears and sharing some more kisses. Richard finally pulls the drawer in the nightstand, finding the paper towels and he does the best he can, cleaning up the sticky mess on both of them. He collapses back into Lee's arms and Lee pulls the sheets over them and they are soon both asleep, holding each other tight, never ever wanting to let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hopefully you will still talk to me............*goes back in the gutter of no return*


End file.
